1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. For example, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, in which a characteristic amount of contents typified by a television program is detected as a single content is regarded as a unit of processing as well as a plurality of contents broadcast from the first episode to the last episode are regarded as units of processing, and the detected characteristic amounts are stored in a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
With digitized data of contents typified by television programs and a larger capacity of a recording medium, large amounts of contents are increasingly stored. As described above, in the case in which a large amount of contents is stored, as a method of classifying and retrieving the contents, there are methods in which attribute information such as a title, a broadcast date and time, and cast is stored in association with a contents and in which a characteristic amount of a content is detected and stored in association with the content.
As an example of detecting a characteristic amount of a content, there is a method of detecting changes in sounds of the content in a time series (for example, see Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-09-284704)).
For example, the detected characteristic amount of is used for creating a digest version that only the highlight scenes of the contents are extracted.